playing on death
by thok144
Summary: a word take over,wolds end,death to all?


Playing on Death

Chapter 1

Worlds end

The year is 2046 and the world as we knew is lost. We were overrun by beings known as the Flood.

They imprisoned us and made us slaves to do there biding and if we were to refuse they would kill us or infect us. For months we prayed that the army or some one would kill these beings…….we were wrong.

They killed them too and we all thought that we're as good as dead and yet there was still hope. For a small group called the Death Knights led by Johnson Avery have been at war with them and they refuse to give up.

Here are there files……..

* * *

**Name:** Johnson Avery **Age:** 19 **Gender:** male **Code name:** Spyro **Specialty:** combat **Id #:** 117 **Rank:** general 

**Name:** Jack Williams **Age:** 23 **Gender:** male **Code name:** demo **Specialty:** demolitions **Id#:**118 **Rank:** Major general

**Name:** Daniel Edgars **Age:** 22 **Gender:** male **Code name:** scope **Specialty: **sniper **Id#:**116 **Rank:** Major general

**Name:** Alex Sanders **Age:** 20 **Gender:** male **Code name:** blade **Specialty:** sword fighting **Id#:** 115 **Rank:** Major general

**Name: **Drake O'Neil **Age:** 23 **Gender:** male **Code name:** killer **Specialty:** rifles **Id#:**114 **Rank:** Colonel

**Name:** John Hinderson **Age:** 25 **Gender:** male **Code name:** zero **Specialty:** engineer **Id#:**119 **Rank:** Major

**Name:** Kenneth Cho **Age:** 21 **Gender:** male **Code name:** reaper **Specialty:** assassin **Id#:**111 **Rank:** Major

**Name:** Jade Mitsaka **Age:** 18 **Gender:** female **Code name:** shadow **Specialty:** recon **Id#:**112 **Rank:** First Lieutenant

**Name:** Melody Carter **Age:** 20 **Gender:** female **Code name:** heartache **Specialty:** medic** Id#:**113 **Rank:** First Lieutenant

**Name:** Maria Aniama **Age:** 21 **Gender:** female **Code name:** swift **Specialty:** scout **Id#:**110 **Rank: **First Lieutenant

* * *

When they came people thought how they survived. Well before the war they served the military and earths defense system and were the best of the best. Here's how it started…….. 

groans"dude you've been in there for like an hour, hurry up or we'll be late."

"shut up demo" drake replied." you know if you watched what you ate this would not of happenedpulls a frag from his vest and tossed it up and downand you would not be late so hurry up"toilet flushes

"Ok Cracker Jack lets move" said drake

"Hum……it's about time" jack replied

"Jack…..Drake where have you two been?" said Johnson

"Tch don't ask me ask him" Jack replied as he pointed at Drake

"So drake it there something you want to tell me?"

Drake replied "umm no sir……..alright alright I was umsighI was in the bathroom."

Johnson shook his head saying "whatever…..at least you two are here."

Jack replied "And at the right time to….look the ceremony is about to begin staring."

Johnson said, "hey look it's the captain…..everyone look alive."

Jack replied "ha how can we look alive if were dead ha-ha."

captain speaks in the mic

"It is an honor to stand before you again my solders and this is the moment that we have all been waiting for…..the ceremony promotion!!!!"crowd cheers

"Jade Mitsaka for your action in helping your team and walking in to enemy lines I now promote you to first lieutenant."

"Thank you sir I am honored." Jade replied

"Melody Carter the first aid center is pleased with your efforts to help them out with all the wounds the battle filed give…I now promote you to first lieutenant."

Melody replied, "It was nothing and it was my honor."

"Maria Aniama…..you are un like anyone I have ever seen on the battle field I now promote you to first lieutenant."

Marina replied "Thank you."

"Jack Williams, now I don't know why I accepted, all you ever do it blow up stuff but I promote you to major general."

Jack replied "you know sir you don't have to but thanks anyway."

"Daniel Edgars, you are all do the job and get it done, I promote you to major general."

Daniel replied "cool."

"Alex Sanders, for you acts of courage and bravery I promote you to major general."

Alex replied, "Oo raw."

"Drake O'Neil, like the sting of a bee you gave the enemy's of earth the sting of death, I promote you to colonel."

Drake replied, "do I get a shotgun?!"

"John Hinderson, you are the brain of your group and I respect that I promote you to major."

John replied, "Sweet."

"Kenneth Cho, you work is fast and clean and gives you the rank of major."

Kenneth replied, thanks."

"Last we have Johnson Avery, ever sense you made your group I have seen you progress and grow stronger and yet you are only a teenager, I give you the rank of general."

Johnson replied, thank you sir and I am honored by this and my team and I will do my best to lead the team to glory."

* * *

**Author's Notes: Ya um this is my first story so I hope you like its**


End file.
